


Lend A Friendly Hand

by Aminophen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Venom, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, 现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-29 08:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: 好心帮助你的发情期Alpha朋友可能并不会得到三倍的快乐。





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pyromani_A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyromani_A/gifts).

> 白学警告。给dad的快乐三批。第一章仅包含A猫/B憨。无情的色情文学。

山猫的声音有股很重的鼻音，他说：“昨天给你看的那份釜山地产报告你快些读完，下周李先生带着他的人来开会，以及……”他停了一下，像是在喝水，接着继续。

“你感冒了？”毒蛇问，在家的办公桌上把那份材料找出来。文件袋上被标了日期，是这周五的。它上面压着两份周三的报告。‘零配件生产公司’——山猫几个月前跟他那么说。他在欧洲的偏僻小岛上把他不远千里运回亚洲，之后美国，并告诉他，你好先生你中大奖了， 有个市值不菲的公司等着你运营，而且位置还一直给你留着。失忆？并非大事。只要能拿得起签字笔就是个好总裁。尽管九年前你在加勒比海发生的事实属不幸，但现在你回来了，老朋友们都在，我们会帮你。

“不要紧。”山猫回答。毒蛇没细问，只叫他不必周末再问这些事，他会看，周日晚上八点之前回复。山猫随口答应。毒蛇在挂电话之前听到山猫又在跟另一个人通话。天生劳碌命，毒蛇想，关了电脑起来去做康复训练。医生建议他游泳，他嫌麻烦，而且不太适应自己住在一栋有私人泳池的豪宅这个事实。此前在塞浦路斯他的活动空间以及占地不过是一张铺着浆洗得软极了的被单的病床。

他穿着运动背心在跑步机时出汗的时候总是时不时想到那股洗涤剂的碱性味道，那些人走来时带来的消毒酒精味……仅此而已。他摸了一下自己的脖子，没什么奇怪。山猫对他露出个惋惜的表情，不好意思，首领，他们得把你的腺体切掉，好几处都摘除了，起码你捡回来一条命。毒蛇记得身上身上那股阿玛尼男香的味道，可能还混着止汗剂或者什么别的，有些人叫这种衣领上的味道‘有钱人的恶臭’，这得看你跟他处于什么距离。总得来说他闻起来并不能让毒蛇产生生理性厌恶或者去揍他一拳——据说此事在两个长久共处一室的Alpha间时有发生。

毒蛇问山猫这件事有没有影响别的什么人。山猫说，你是个独身主义者。即使有，可能已经死了，毕竟你没提过，对方也没出现。我们认识二十年，这点还是清楚的，他笑着说，露出六颗整齐的白牙。他时常敞着领子，毒蛇有时会在他的露出的皮肤上看到些印子——他从没问过，别的人也不敢直接盯着看。只有一次米勒在走廊里截住山猫对他说，把领子系上。山猫嗤笑，低声对米勒说了什么。毒蛇路过他们的时候看到山猫把扣子扣上去了两个。米勒短暂地对毒蛇点点头，朝另一方向走去。

说起米勒，毒蛇下楼给自己倒水的时候看见米勒的杯子放在外面。他今天应该走得很急。得知自己并不是这房子里唯一的居民时毒蛇反而松了口气。山猫暗示过他和米勒之前有一段。毒蛇见过他九年前签过的公证，他和米勒互为紧急联络人和遗产继承者，九年后后者二话不说把钱都给了他并让了房子给他。以及米勒是个Alpha，跟山猫一样。

作为舍友米勒是那种在二十一世纪的英语世界内千金难求的优良类型。他东西不多，会收拾公共区域，并且早出晚归，手脚很轻。他有外卖软件的会员并且主动承担了这份责任，毒蛇负责清理垃圾。本来他住楼上那间套间，毒蛇回来之后他搬了出去。“你之前就住那里。”米勒说。他早叫了家政公司来收拾，很快把他的东西都搬入楼下较小一些的那个房间，并且拆了楼上浴室安装的副手和固定椅子。

如今屋子里只有毒蛇一个，他得想一想自己外卖软件的密码然后给自己弄点午饭，并且考虑下午要不要把义肢戴上。他把米勒的杯子放回柜子上，这时门铃响了，监视上可以看到一个高个子的浅发男人夹着公文包站在门外。毒蛇按键放山猫进来。他听到门廊内山猫换鞋的声音，拿着水杯走过去。

“今天你放假。”毒蛇说。

“你不也放假吗？”山猫说，从包里掏出一份文件。“新的这份，给你，旧的那个查出了三处错误。米勒找的那新文书实在不怎么样。”

“很赶？”

山猫有点疲惫地抬头看了他一眼。毒蛇这才发现他面色确实差极了，像几天没睡又强行爬起来干事。“进来坐，或者躺一会，”毒蛇让开身子，“如果在这里叫救护车你得等好一阵。”

“开什么玩笑。”山猫骂了一句。他还是走到客厅的大沙发那里坐下，盯着毒蛇。毒蛇打了个手势示意自己去书房看文件。山猫点头。毒蛇上楼梯时看到山猫已经歪着半躺在沙发上，手还抱在怀里。

大概十二点半，外卖员来摁了门铃。毒蛇下楼拿时见到山猫已经醒了，在喝水，开了一瓶矿泉水而不是直接喝直饮。毒蛇扔了一份泰式炒面给他。山猫没抱怨，跟毒蛇一同坐在餐桌上吃起来。他们吃饭速度都很快。饭后山猫看起来略好了一些。

“翘了组织的流感育苗？”毒蛇问。

“打全了，包括所有STD的，公司的医疗记录你可以查阅。这是私人问题。”山猫指了指自己的脖子。他见毒蛇还面无表情地坐在那里，握着叉子，只好又解释：“Alpha的那种问题。”

毒蛇用纸巾包住他掉出来的一粒花生屑，拭去桌上的污渍。他通常这时会喝点酒，看在山猫的份上他没有。“你该怎么办，吃药还是打针？”

山猫诡异地扯了扯嘴角，没说话。毒蛇示意他可以继续去沙发上躺着。他把外卖收拾进垃圾桶之后上楼继续看山猫给他的那份新文件。那文件袋抬头用红色笔勾出V字。做完批注和笔记之后窗外的日光仍十分耀眼，毒蛇下楼接水时差点忘了还有人在。山猫醒着，像是去洗了把脸，衬衫敞着，头发还有点湿。毒蛇问他是否要帮忙叫车送他回去。山猫示意他过来。

“什么？我放在楼上，还想最后看一次，如果你要的话……”毒蛇想说现在交给他也可以，没等他说完，山猫拉着他的领口凑上来。毒蛇立即敏捷地反手钳住他的手腕躲开。他有点严厉地看着山猫，后者一副自然的神情，仿佛听到周五晚上要加班到十点那样。

“我没在开玩笑。”山猫解释。“对你又没有害处。”

毒蛇十分不解，他对此一点印象都没有。“这又是什么提议？上次我确认时你是个Alpha，而不是个发情的Omega。”

“Alpha也有发情期，你问小学生都知道。”山猫显得很无辜。

这好像不关我的事，毒蛇想。山猫又凑上来，他身上有股酸性的古龙水味，湿漉漉的皮肤隔着一层布贴在毒蛇胸口。他咬并且吮着毒蛇的喉结，一只手已经富有暗示意味地滑到毒蛇腰后。毒蛇抓住那只在他后腰的手。他胸口发凉。山猫脸上和脖子上的水搞湿了他的衣服。他想叹气。“出去找个Omega解决。”

“何必麻烦，”山猫说，“上次我确认你只是独身主义，而不是苦行僧。”

毒蛇模糊地叹了口气。他的圆领棉休闲衫已经湿了一块，而且山猫的手正在他后腰上。这个距离往下看还能看见他西裤裆部。从他受伤之后他从没跟任何人在一起过，包括米勒，后者似乎也在维持‘纯洁的舍友关系’。

“所以这是我们二十年的朋友关系？”毒蛇在山猫的手指插进他休闲裤的裤腰时问。山猫礼貌又温和地假笑起来。九年前的事他撒了谎，毒蛇清楚这点，米勒也参与了。‘我们会帮你。’他的两个朋友，想起来依旧讽刺。米勒为他丢了一只胳膊和脚，这又怎么算？山猫的手掌贴着他臀部的皮肤，打着圈。

毒蛇太久没被人碰过，很快硬起来。他对此还算有较高的自制，没立即脱掉衣服或裤子。山猫在他脖子上留下一阵痒痛，他摆脱开来，示意自己去把窗帘拉上。一层有个大落地窗，虽然此处没什么人会路过，但他不想冒险让一位快递员看到自己跟下属的裸体色情实况。

毒蛇回到沙发附近时山猫已经解下腰带。他的裤子和衬衫完全敞着。毒蛇穿着很宽松的四角内裤和休闲裤，确信自己的下体不会有山猫那样难受。山猫提议他可以附赠一次口活，前提是毒蛇有口交套子。毒蛇匪夷所思地盯着他，扔给他一小罐凡士林。山猫可惜地接过那个小盒子。

“你有多的内裤？”

“你穿不上。”

“那算了，我回去可以不穿。”山猫说。他踹掉西装裤和内裤，他的内裤不知道怎么已经有点湿了，前面和后面都有水渍。他的勃起透过衬衫下摆露出来。毒蛇撇到山猫胯间似乎还有什么。山猫摆了个舒服的姿势，略微张开腿，露出自己后头戴着的东西。毒蛇忍不住碰了一下它。山猫大声呻吟，把毒蛇的手打开。毒蛇无语地俯视着他。

“没人规定我们不能用前列腺找乐子。”毒蛇怀疑即使法律有这么规定山猫也会往自己屁股里塞这玩意。那个类似跳蛋的东西是黑色的。毒蛇对性玩具只有概念性的了解，因此有些好奇它的构造。山猫没给他近距离观察的机会。他把毒蛇拉到沙发上坐下，拉开他的裤子用沾着凡士林的手给他手淫。

“遥控器在公文包里，你要我去拿吗？这是蓝牙的。”山猫在毒蛇耳边说。毒蛇的脸已经因为多巴胺分泌显出红色，他迟疑地摇头，不太确定。“里面还有我昨晚才拿到的体检报告。”山猫好心劝到。

“如果你千里迢迢把我从塞浦路斯带回来只是为了传染给我性病……”

“未来我可以考虑这种报复方式。”山猫拉长发音，好凸显他那口纯正的南方口音。这个苏联人满身怪癖。他手活倒是不错，实干派。自从那场意外并且丢了一只手后毒蛇就很少给自己手淫，即使有也比不上山猫的优质服务，他吐出一口气，在沙发上换了个姿势坐着，并把裤子脱掉。他脱掉裤子之后山猫立刻压上来，像只磁力章鱼。

毒蛇承认自己不介意甚至偏好做被插入的那方。作为一个身高六尺以上的前Alpha，他意识到这种倾向之后不适了一段时间，Beta身份似乎对他来说反倒有利，但这不代表他赞同山猫把原先在他屌上的手伸进他的屁股。况且山猫才是那个屁股里插了个玩意的人。

“问题的解决方法是我得……”山猫用拇指揉了一下毒蛇的阴囊，后者呻吟，不满地握住一把他的头发，“这样解决。说了，这是Alpha的小问题。”

这次毒蛇没法再说，关我什么事。他屁股里已经塞了两根山猫的手指和一坨凡士林，此时再撇清干系恐怕很难。因此他只好警告：“如果你成结我会揍你。”

山猫随口答应。他一只手指在毒蛇的前列腺那里刮过，毒蛇弹了一下，全身肌肉紧绷，像正用力忍着不把山猫踹下去。山猫把自己的头发往耳后顺了顺，弓起腰仔细地盯着毒蛇胯间，同时把第三根手指插了进去。他一边扩张，一边套弄毒蛇的勃起。毒蛇熟悉这种床上的手段，他觉得自己背上已经开始出汗，前后都湿湿的，冒着热气。他有些后悔没把上衣也脱掉。“行了。”他对山猫说。

山猫慢吞吞地把手指抽出来，在毒蛇的大腿内侧抹了几下。毒蛇不得不为此做出忍让。他把腿张大了一些，好让山猫半跪着挤进他腿间。山猫拿了一个靠垫垫在毒蛇屁股底下。他们互相调整好姿势之后，山猫扶着自己的阴茎和毒蛇的膝盖操了进去。

毒蛇吞下去半个‘操’字。山猫只进来一个头部的时候他就意识到扩张没做够。他不知道上次自己屁股里塞着别人的阴茎是什么时候，要么是九年前，要么还是头一次。山猫还在往里顶。毒蛇开始尝试呼吸放松法。可能Alpha的勃起系数跟普通人不太一样，他感觉他的屁股在参演碟中谍[1]。终于山猫让那种火辣辣的扩张感停下了。毒蛇的小腹放松下来。

“复健进行得不错。”山猫揉着毒蛇的胸肌评价道。毒蛇的乳头已经立起来，山猫把它夹在自己的指缝里揉搓。毒蛇低声说：“你享受这个？”

山猫回答：“你刚出院时瘦得脱形。还以为你练不回来了。”

毒蛇低哼一声。山猫清楚他不太想谈那段时间的事，于是抚摸着毒蛇的下腹，开始前后摆动。他向前顶的时候脸上浮现出一种十分愉悦的表情，眼睛半眯起来。毒蛇想那是否跟他屁股里那玩意有关。或许这就是平常山猫会进行的性行为。

“享乐主义是我在美国学到的好事之一。”山猫说，喘息着。他想把毒蛇的腿分得更开，毒蛇无声抗议，大腿缴得很紧。山猫下流地开始抚慰毒蛇勃起的顶端，对他的冠状沟进行了特殊照顾。他们僵持了一会，最后还是山猫如愿以偿。他插得很深，身体向前倾，近乎完全贴着毒蛇的胸膛。

毒蛇摁着山猫的肩膀。他里面缩得很厉害。山猫清楚他快射了。他尝试舔了舔毒蛇的脖子，汗水的咸味。他确实处于发情期中，这点没有骗人，因此产生了咬下去的欲望。还不是时候，他想，得留下稍好的印象。

他的阴茎顶到毒蛇生殖腔入口时一开始毒蛇还没有太大反应。山猫开始反复在那里磨蹭，之后毒蛇才突然意识到什么似得揪住他的头发。“放松，”山猫说，“进不去的。你的生殖腔早萎缩了，只是另一个可以得到乐趣的方式。”

毒蛇无力地说：“我们为什么不来一场普通一点的性爱。比如你赶紧在未来五分钟之内让我射精，之后你可以射外面或者怎样，然后停止玩弄这些……总之如果你再用手阻止我射的话我可能会有别的反应。”

“好吧，我该想到你很久没做了的。”山猫出人意料地同意。直到几分钟后毒蛇发觉他的伎俩。山猫如约让他射了出来。毒蛇因为高潮眩晕了好一阵，然后迟缓地意识到这种感觉不太对劲。山猫还留在他体内，而且他开始感到一种诡异的鼓胀感。这次他立即意识到发生了什么。

“抱歉。”山猫没有抱歉的意思。他的结已经撑开了，正抵着毒蛇生殖腔附近。毒蛇完全没法动弹，只好维持这个姿势，让山猫压在他身上。他们俩都出了点汗。空气里一股‘刚刚有人在这里干了一炮’的味道。

山猫的结下去之后毒蛇发现自己没力气去骂他。他出了更多汗，腰还有种酸胀的感觉，能感觉到有液体一直从撑开的肠道里流出来——他们可没用那么多凡士林。他起来。山猫帮他拿了块毛巾在一层的厕所里简单清理了一下。在厕所里山猫仍用一种富有暗示的表情看着他。他振振有词地说：“发情期不会那么快就结束。”这次毒蛇只甩给他一句，不关我的事。

毒蛇困得要死，甚至懒得上楼，直接从沙发侧面抽出毯子，倒头就睡。周末本应该是裹在这条毯子里的电影时间，晚间舒适地在外头漫步，而不是高强度地看了文件之后又进行激烈的情趣性爱。

[1] Mission Impossible


	2. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我放弃了。

毒蛇醒来时意识到自己并没有睡很久，窗帘透出的光显示外头还亮着。他听到什么东西震动的声音，而且声源似乎在他体内。

山猫好心地问：“要喝水吗？你看起来对它很好奇，所以我觉得你应该试试。已经擦过了，我带了酒精拭纸。”

“……我不知道应该评价哪部分，关于色情狂还是性病危害。”

“发情期。”山猫纠正到。毒蛇没接话，拿起他自己的水杯开始喝水。起身的过程中那个前列腺按摩玩具随之换了个位置，让毒蛇不得不绷着肌肉。他不太清楚这玩意会不会掉出来——他希望那东西不在自己屁股里，但不是以当着山猫的面滑出来的方式。

只有一只手不太方便他拿着杯子同时做另一件事。毒蛇后悔自己早上没有戴上自己的义肢。他不像米勒，后者总是衣着整齐地戴着义肢出现在早餐桌上。他比米勒多一只腿，所以占了些便宜。毒蛇把杯子放下。冷水滑进他胃部，性欲随之爬上来。他对山猫说：“我把这玩意拿出来，然后我们去楼上，成交？”

“我认为这里就很好。”山猫说。他像只等待喂食的猫科动物那样友好地伸出一只手，并因为预期得到的好处藏起爪子。“我有跟你说过这个玩具是无线遥控的吗？”

米勒回家时差点在第四大道吃超速的罚单。他一向压着限速开，已经习以为常。航路上的天气造成了机场的一点混乱，他的航班被取消，空乘们微笑着托着箱子往另一方向赶，广播正在通报退票事宜。他突然意识到自己忘记告诉毒蛇自己出差这件事。到工作日他应该会从公司邮箱里知道。那样显得他不近人情。

他的‘前Alpha’室友从各个方面都跟原装货差得远。愧疚又让他没法揭穿这场骗局。山猫说，让他得到钻石狗，是他应得的奖赏跟生活。当你说出第一句谎之后就得用一千句谎来圆。道理简单，实践起来并不容易。他会问，你有什么过敏的东西吗，卡兹？我想点外卖，我们可以一起。约翰从来没在意过这些事。他会给甲壳过敏的人来一份龙虾三明治，只因为那是纽约特色美味。

有些时候米勒晚上无法入睡，不得不在客厅里活动一阵，打开电视然后吞两片维生素，假装那会尝试很好的效应。毒蛇只在第一晚出现了。他下楼，米勒瞪着他。黑暗中毒蛇像一团高大的鬼影。我听见声音，他解释道，以为是你摔倒了，抱歉。之后他上楼。米勒在黑暗里劫后余生一般喘气，他讨厌让人看到自己发作的样子。毒蛇保全了他这点自尊。米勒知道毒蛇在楼上还醒着，他们两人在一栋楼像两只被关着的实验动物。

米勒塞了一片清口糖在嘴里缓解焦虑。到家之后他注意到车库外停着车，一辆没见过的沃尔沃。八成是山猫的车，他上班和泡吧开得都不是一辆，而且会毫无公德心地堵在车库门口，让别的车没法进去。这个工作狂，他心里暗自咒骂，不情愿地压了一下自己的草坪。

他从正门进去的时候就闻到一股浓烈的信息素味。他脑内闪过一副儿时随父亲打猎时见到的画面——被吊着的猎物，它被划开的喉咙和在下面接着血的塑料盆。闻起来像毒蛇把山猫杀了在他腺体那放血一样，米勒想，罪有应得，下一个是不是该轮到我了？然后他绕过玄关看见客厅里的场面。

九年前通常他是沙发上的那个，承认这点没法让他觉得羞耻。约翰的话对他来说跟圣经一样，但坦白地说，哪位虔诚人士没屈从过自己欲望的引诱？加上约翰跟他一样是Alpha，米勒得自己在别人身上找乐子，然后约翰像开自己家门一样打开宾馆门，把他揪出去揍一顿。他身上有股雪茄味，约翰，毒蛇没有，他是个Beta，天生如此，但山猫现在让他闻起来一股山猫的味道。

毒蛇眼睛上蒙着一条红领带——山猫的。他仰着陷在沙发中的一滩毯子里，完全赤裸，山猫压在他身上，穿着衬衫和裤子。毒蛇大概被吊在高潮边缘有一段时间了，浑身发红，而且完全没听到米勒的声音。山猫在这个距离肯定已经闻到另一个Alpha，而且米勒也闻到这个婊子正在发情期，浑身像炸开的热带水果一样散发着信息素。

本来米勒的第一反应是挪动自己僵硬的腿绕开他们回自己房间去。模范舍友都会这么做。加上空气中的信息素让米勒很不适，他错开目光，握住自己的拐杖。

“我以为你会传统一点，就像九十年代的牛仔那样。一个猎物，两个猎人。可惜那场意外之后我们之间没法进行这种公平的比赛了。”山猫说。

毒蛇近乎立即僵硬起来，他试着把缠在头上的遮蔽物拿掉，但山猫反剪着他唯一的那只手。山猫低声对他说：“别担心，是米勒。”

米勒干巴巴地说：“他不是Omega，而且我不是处于发情期的那个混蛋。”他想说，你们可以继续了，却没说出口。山猫似乎是唯一对目前情况感到十分适应的那个。他甚至故意侧开了一点身体，仍旧抓住毒蛇的手肘，让米勒可以瞧见毒蛇的裸体和他下身的勃起。毒蛇似乎意识到了这种情况，用腿把毯子卷近了一点。

“我可以考虑让步，即使我是个在发情期的混蛋。”山猫说，他把鼻子埋在毒蛇肩颈处。“他现在跟Beta没有区别，我认为你会喜欢的。”

“把领带拿下来。”毒蛇命令。他有张冷酷的脸，布满疤痕，富有领袖气质，只是当前不太管用。

过了一会，有人还是遵从了他的命令。毒蛇被灯光刺了一下，用力眨眼。山猫在他面前，但他耳侧还搭着另一个人的手。他仰头，看见米勒站在沙发后面。米勒看着毒蛇，他有一只眼睛是坏的，浑浊不堪，另一只很亮，盯着自己。这个角度他能看见毒蛇身上那些痕迹，还有他的残肢。有时在家毒蛇就那么让他残肢的部分露在休闲衫外。他像个现代先锋艺术品那样，是一个被打碎后补在一起的人，对自己的残缺似乎毫无知觉。

米勒说：“我本来要去出差，早上忘记告诉你。”他犹豫的时候毒蛇抖了一下，怒视山猫，后者手里捏着一个黑色的小遥控器。“闻起来糟透了。”他捏了一下毒蛇的耳朵，示意毒蛇看向自己。

毒蛇仰头，脸上带点欲求和疲惫：“没时间喷空气清新剂，抱歉。你找另一个人负责清理这里的乱子吧。”

“不是客厅的空气。你闻起来一股山猫的味道。”

毒蛇被前列腺按摩器弄得注意力涣散。他只闻到米勒袖口的香水味和润滑剂的味道。山猫笑起来，米勒没接话。毒蛇以为他要走了，结果米勒靠近了一些，一只手托住他的头，弯腰检查他的脖颈，好像海关检疫人员一样。

山猫澄清：“我可没咬。”

毒蛇受够了这种待遇：“我不是Omega。”

米勒刻薄地回应：“你的确没法被标记，但是那种味道会粘在那里几天，而且他的牙在注入信息素的时候会像携带狂犬病的狗一样让你痛不欲生。希望山猫之前告诉过你这点。”他的手指沿着毒蛇下颌骨挠了挠。毒蛇知道他不会走了。

米勒绕到沙发正面。山猫看似好心地给他让了个位置。他坐到了毒蛇左侧，抚摸刚刚米勒检查过的地方。那块皮肤有些发红，而且散发着他的味道。毒蛇很难制止他的任何行为。山猫的牙压迫他断肢截面的时候，他发出一声近似痛苦的呻吟，钩子似得刺痛感将他抓回昏暗的走廊和着火的医院。米勒带着手套的手让他回到沙发和毯子上。

毒蛇像是才衡量完现在的境况，他沉默地看着米勒，有一瞬那种眼神跟约翰一模一样，他说：“你会弄脏你的手套，卡兹。”

“只希望它最终不会太脏。我想看看这个，你能张开腿么？”

“他都湿透了。”山猫说，恶意地捏了一下毒蛇的乳头。

“还得多谢你给我喝了水。”毒蛇回应，之后被自己的呻吟打断。米勒把那个玩具抽了出来。它甚至还在抖动，顶端透明的粘液沾到了米勒的手套上。操，毒蛇想，他试图注意那个玩具而不是自己的屁股感觉有多空，直到米勒塞了一根指头进去。

毒蛇很确定一般人往屁股里塞东西是个循序渐进的过程，而不是一天之内往里面加入三种不一样的材质。米勒的皮手套比硅胶玩具粗糙得多。毒蛇能感觉到自己毫无廉耻地在没有多于润滑的情况下轻易吞下了米勒的指头，皮质褶皱摩擦着他的入口，山猫的手指划过他肋下。他大口呼吸，高热、愉悦的火焰灼烧着他的肺部。

米勒抽出他的手指。他贴近沙发边缘，让毒蛇打开腿。毒蛇希望自己能借一只手给米勒，对方单手解开腰带、裤子拉链的速度不算快。“我弄疼你了吗，V？”米勒推进去之后问。

“有趣的昵称，约翰。”山猫说。他半搂着毒蛇，一只手给自己手淫。“你大可以放心。如果里面塞得下一个结，那也塞得下你的。”他对米勒说。

“他在里面成结了？”米勒没看山猫，礼貌地问毒蛇。他的拇指在毒蛇大腿内侧划着圆圈。

毒蛇被折腾得好一段时间没法答话。他喘了一下才说：“对。那有点疼。现在这样很好。”

米勒操得很慢，跟山猫不一样。毒蛇自认还没敏感到可以分辨他们两人屌的底部，总之对他来说都足够大。他不得不抬起腰迎合米勒的动作。米勒带着手套的手盖在他的阴茎上，仅用手掌来回磨蹭。山猫也并没有令他好过多少。苏联人伸了一根指头进他嘴里，然后是两根。他的指腹贴着毒蛇内侧的牙龈，压着他的舌头，让他没法控制地发出含混的声音。毒蛇看出来山猫想操他的嘴，他用眼神警告山猫令他打消这种念头。

“我想坐下来。”米勒说。一个合理的请求。这个高度对他和毒蛇来说都不太方便，而且他还带着假肢。于是他们换了个姿势。米勒坐到沙发上，山猫把毯子拽走，垫在自己那一块。毒蛇站起来跨坐在米勒身上，用他唯一那只手扶着米勒的勃起好让他插进去。

米勒扶着毒蛇的腰。他能感受到毒蛇大腿的力度，沙发在他两侧下陷，毒蛇试图不压到他。这个姿势他们贴得很近。此前那股令他十分不愉快的味道似乎淡了一些，换上了他自己的。他有些崇拜地抚摸着毒蛇的腹部、他结实的胸肌和乳头，隔着皮质手套，这具肉体的力量和热度仍传导到他的手中。

毒蛇蓝色的眼睛盯着他，专注异常。米勒的自尊在这种目光中得到了极大的满足，他向毒蛇伸出手，毒蛇明白了他的意思，咬着米勒手套的食指帮他脱掉手套。米勒沿着他面部的中线向上划，路径被许多疤痕扭曲，停在毒蛇鼻梁顶端。毒蛇忽然缩了一下，这次是因为别的。

山猫站在毒蛇身后，拿着那个黑色的小玩具，把他调到最低震动模式让它在毒蛇臀缝间上下挑逗，时不时碰到米勒阴茎的底部。“冷战结束了吗？”山猫问瞪着他的米勒。毒蛇说：“你可以到这边来我能帮你打个手活。”

“那样就失去了一半的乐趣，”山猫舔毒蛇背部，他尝到自己与一点药用植物的苦味，“你低估自己了，毒蛇。”

“他拒绝了。”米勒的手揉着毒蛇的臀部说。山猫回答：“我没听到不。你也不损失什么。”他友好地笑了一下，把那个玩具往里面略推了一下，满意地听到毒蛇和米勒的喘息。他靠近毒蛇，随着他上下动作摆动玩具的位置。“你身上现在有米勒的味道。”他在毒蛇颈后说。毒蛇用他的残肢推了一下山猫，山猫大笑：“我不介意分享，不像米勒。”

山猫伸进去一个指头的时候毒蛇不再动了，肠道被撑得太满，他前倾，离米勒很近。这个角度他得低着头看米勒。米勒也看着他。毒蛇问：“你真的很介意？”

“什么？”

“一开始。你……有时会像那样刻意调整呼吸。”毒蛇指出。他隐去了让米勒不舒服的片段。

米勒低声回答：“是的。”他们的嘴唇近得像要贴在一起。毒蛇的胡茬给他的脸颊带来细微的刺痛。“我想标记你，但那样很自私。”不仅是这件事，他混沌地想，毒蛇包得太紧了，还有一根山猫的指头贴着他的阴茎。

山猫用指头把毒蛇的入口操得更软了，充血的肠道包裹着阴茎和山猫的指头，肠液混合着融化的凡士林从结合处流出来。毒蛇没发出什么声音，他可能在跟米勒接吻，也可能没有。那股带点苦味的植物香气正一点点变得浓郁起来。山猫确实没有那么介意这股味道，他们早就很熟悉了。早年在克格勃时，几十个刚刚分化的少年Alpha在拥挤的环境内一起训练，没学会分享地盘的人会从那栋房子里消失。再说这些年他跟米勒在一起发展钻石狗，也算在一条船上经历风雨。发情期对他的影响实际上也较低，但他此时仍想操进毒蛇体内，撑开他萎缩的生殖腔在里面成结。那绝对痛得要死，不知道跟剜眼相比哪个感觉更强烈。毒蛇不会同意，那时候他能不能动还两说，米勒肯定会阻止他——集体精神，山猫想。他拔出手指，换上自己的阴茎。

毒蛇被夹在两个Alpha之间，他坏掉的那只眼睛热得发痛，几乎让他回到那个燃烧着的夜晚，身上沾着温热的液体，还有米勒……

“慢点。”米勒说。

山猫没回答，他两只手按在毒蛇的肩上，似乎扶着他，似乎又在把他往下按。毒蛇从鼻腔里发出沉重的喘息。米勒握住毒蛇的阴茎，握住他的阴茎头部，虎口很轻地挤压着。毒蛇手臂肌肉绷得极紧，撑在沙发靠背上。他残肢也向前伸着，做着与右臂同样的镜像动作，仿佛他的左臂能从那里延伸出来。米勒偏过头就能用嘴唇碰到毒蛇残肢的皮肤。他亲吻那里，那也是他自己的镜像。他闻到、尝到皮革与火药的熟悉味道，而在那之下才是毒蛇，他的血肉，他幽灵似得浮现出来。米勒沉醉在这种臆想中，他的嗅觉腺体仿佛为毒蛇创造了一种味道，夹在山猫和他自己之间的平衡。

山猫缓慢地动起来。两根阴茎摩擦、冲突着，同时带来更多快感。他掐着毒蛇的乳头，毒蛇反手勒住他的脖子。他大笑，插得更深。毒蛇的指头捏在他脑后脊柱的位置。“你好紧。”他对毒蛇说。毒蛇这个姿势可以捏碎他的骨头，山猫毫不怀疑他能做到，那些结实、有力的肌肉贴着他，随着他的运动淌下汗水。真不像，他想。他又用力顶了一下。但当初约翰没有选错人。

米勒并没有怎么主动，随着毒蛇与山猫的起伏，他有一下感觉到自己顶到了另一个柔软的入口。毒蛇立刻哼了一声。下意识地扶到米勒身上。他之前都没这么做，也没有碰米勒的右手。“是在这里吗？”米勒问。

毒蛇发出声冷嘲。他结实的大腿已经没有一开始撑得那么高，是他把两根阴茎吞得更深。米勒又抚弄了一下毒蛇的阴茎，用商量的口气说：“我想射在里面。当然，不会成结。”山猫在毒蛇后面说：“你可以试试，到时我出来就行。”

毒蛇说：“闭嘴。”他用手包住米勒的手，在自己身上榨取快感，随后像之前那样上下动起来。疼痛与性欲在他腹部的血液内搅动。他从来没那么硬过，而这已经是他今天第二次或是第三次了。有根阴茎又顶到了他体内那个入口处，每一次快感都如同一架高速坠毁的飞机从他脑后碾过。恐惧同时攥住他，如果捅进去他体内绝对会裂开，留下无法修复的疤痕。这种情感将他推向高潮。

空气里浮着浓郁的火药与皮革味，混合着苦味的植物和精液的味道。米勒在毒蛇高潮之后就射在了他体内，山猫也没搞太久。他们抽出来的时候毒蛇后面一时没有合上，液体从充血高热的入口流出。山猫用拇指玩弄了一番，试图把那些液体堵回去。毒蛇拍开他的手，说自己要去清理。米勒说：“你可以用我的浴室。”毒蛇点头，他赤裸着往米勒房间走，毫不在意身后的精液正顺着他的腿往下流。他反正经历过更糟的状况。

米勒的浴室有焊坐浴椅。毒蛇想到米勒如果没戴义肢只能坐着或者紧紧攥着旁边的扶手洗。他洗得很快，体内的精液造成了一些清洗困难。他确定自己明天想睡一上午，而且屁股和腰都会找他算账。脖子侧面似乎也有小创口。毒蛇裹着米勒的毛巾出去找创口贴的时候山猫已经走了，米勒把空调换气开得很高，在收拾沙发。他见到毒蛇，似乎有些尴尬，主动帮他在电视柜里找创口贴。毒蛇表示他可以收拾沙发，但米勒得解决一下晚饭，还有晚上的垃圾。

“所以我们之前为什么没这么干？”毒蛇吞下嘴里的披萨问。

米勒看了一会毒蛇脖子上的创口贴，又看向披萨上面的三块菠萝。他回答：“我不确定你想。而且睡你的老板通常不是个好主意。”

“看来你应该向山猫学习。”

“你是指在外做私活还是这件事？”

毒蛇又塞了一口披萨在嘴里咀嚼。他忽然想到什么，说：“你从来没有过发情期。”

“那件事之后间隔变得很长，而且我有吃药控制。”米勒坐直，手撑到桌子上，一派会议室的坐姿派头。他友好地问：“不代表我没有。到时候你会搭把手吧？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是不会搞三批的弱者。


End file.
